Full Life Consequences 4: TehSteaksRRaised
by Waterfelon
Summary: Henry and Martin Freeman has to recumber from the humen uprising and conker the second combing of the combines to try and save Freema from exstinktion and live up to Full Life Consequences! The next chapter of the bran new Full Life Consequences saga!


In the Mesa Place whered city Freema was with motorcycle and smokes there was darkness brewing under feet. The last battul with the combines had before won by Henry and Martin Freeman, but only bearly and now a new one had start anew. The prople had only just began to recoverd from last time but now the bad combine threat wad returning to corrupt and destroy the world as we now it.

Only the legendairy Freemans can savour us now…

*

Half Life: Full Life Consequences 4 - TehSteaksRRaised

An Epic Fanfiction by Waterfelon

(Part 6 of the Full Life Consequences Series

Originally started by squirrelking)

*

Henry Freeman was with his brother of new times and old in new humen city of Freema and Martin Freeman was there with him. It was time for action as new bread of combines had occurred and begain kill new city for Humens called Freema and nobody liked to see it ruind.

A new thing had happened And lots of people dyed where people not like new city no more for want of better safetyness and now it was seireious. This was a job for John Freeman but he was at piece so Henry Freeman did just like him. A bran new threat was coming to wipe out Freemans and Freema was scarred And the world people and Henry Freeman wudnt stand for it agen.

Henry Freeman was start recumbering from fight with neisty man who turned good last time and was with now real Henry Freeman bro from lost times ago. Martin Freeman was found was his name and he was angry from combines and devils work and sole.

Martin Freeman had to taked Henry Fremen fastly from dirt and throwed him to safe from nearby explosion. Which was away from any combines that were there where he was.

There was more combined and shouting from evil combines like badly and it wasn't nice for Freemans. Their but was marching from combines nearby and they didn't liked it at all. Chanting was arosing from the air like " You will DIE Freema!" and guns ablazing around like fires. It was a sorry stait of afars all for now arode.

Henry Freeman said "U hirted me badly bro so you will raze me back to health" and fell from Martin Freeman's throwed. Henry Freeman couldn't walk becos his arm hurted him to badly to moave. Martin Freeman said "I'm sorry bro bro I was stupid and bad so I make sure you live" and laughed for no good reason.

They went to broken building next to parks and hide to make sure noone could kill them. Combine scum was breeding like happy rabbits and was swarming Freema like hungry evil flies. Freemans looked around dark place and saw a herd of combines turning corners and smiling with evil in there eyes. blood was still splating from Henry Freeman arms and wasnt getting better any.

"Dont worry bro its time for me to help my bro and get rid of deathishly!" Martin Freeman said to Henry Freeman as combines surrounded falling building that was their and they were. So Martin Freeman scoped up his brother and carried Henry Freeman to the top of building and jumped over gaps in floor that were there from damage and bombs earlier to get away from petroling combines.

Combines still surroonded building still and thought "I can here something in there!" And went with building to see Henry Freeman and Martin Freeman was resting!

lightning panic stroke Martin Freeman and said "QUICK" and fast pick his bro and went up stairs to hid away from Combines! The combines came rushing and slide into doorway with guns pose and said "WE NO UR IN HERE" "whoever you are" and looked round place to find things to use as bait for Freemans. It was tome for panic but noone notice cos it was too busy hour to panicking.

The ground was shaky from chaos and tall towers falling in distance by combine wrong things and Freema was in grabe danger.

Martin and Henry Freemans were shaking with cold and fright and said " What ares we going to help do bro" with quiet soes so evil combines didnt notice them.

"Marty Freeman, I love you bro becos we have might not make out alive" Henry Freeman said in expectingashion of doom from combines.

"I will kill combine offices for you bro so to get rid combines for all eternity" Marty Freeman said but light like clouds for make unaware Combines agen. But he knew it couldn't happern yet becos he didn't know whatwere they were.

"Bro, I must portect you bro becos I injured you against will and we must save Freema from exstinktion and discover true happiness" Marty Freeman whispered from both places.

.."BUT YOU CANT BECOS YOU DEAD NOW!!" said the giant combine face which flewed through open window!

"WE MUST FIGHT!" Henry Freeman sed and braveness was returning although not under fear and he was still week. Henry Freeman tried to get up to hit giant face but used op strength and skidded on blood stains and spinned through window into pile of cakes on outsided flor

The big combine face flowted through to the room that the Freemans were in and squished all the combines that were around the building nearby and said "OOPS" for killing his conrads.

Martin Freeman said "Some thongs wrong" and sawed a weird blick n back on head back of and it looked impotent. So he sneeked around back of combine head which floated and said "It's time to end this ones and for all" did nothing and ripped off the blick and it broked into millions of pieces

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "you sudnt have done that" the combean head said and took a turn for the wurs. and then a blast moved up and down and went spent to window and everyone sawed it happen and it was big.

The cakes blowed up from Henry Freeman and went high into the sky and mesmortised to make big portal in the sky. There was flaming in the air nd it smelled funny but it was too slight to notice. Even though the combines were still there it was too big and everyone forgot ther purpose. The teleportal was big and swirled the people and the dead combines and Marty Freeman thought it was pretty site.

Then the teleportal thought " What shall I do know" and it was then that the war was begun.

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!" said the combines and they went straight to the teleportal to find what was there which was Henry and Martin Freeman.

"this dusnt look good bro" said Marty Freeman and Henry Freeman noded. "There must be something we can go" Henry Freeman said while looking at the rest of the place and scouting to make sure it waws safe.

The cost was clear so now Marty Freeman piked up his brother agen to carrie him far away sose to make way from combones.

But it was too slow and bad becos combines sported Martin Freeman and jumped over to be in front of him to prevent his pro-gress!

"QUICK BRO THEY ARE COMMING!" Henry Freeman said but it was no use.

"wear do you think your going" said the combines in evil voice with pointed down eyebrows like mad.

"To get away from you becos I dont like your evil ways" MArtin Freeman said and Henry Freeman interopeted and said "let's escarper bro" and they agreed and flew away out of the combined reach hopefully to safety.

The combines couldn't grabe them but they could still see the Freemans and was angry. "This is just the beginning" said the combine and pulled out high tech devise which was radar radio and went to called for backup.

"Noook we are domed for sure" said Henry Freeman to his brother and tried to ran away frommage the combines. But it was to no a veal. Martin Freeman thought " There is little tim left to fight" and had to think how to make plan to trick the combines with.

Martin Freeman had barley began to start thinking when alarm bells went off in his head.

"BACKUP IS UNTHANKABLE!!!" said Martin Freeman and had to act really fast to make sure he his brother did not entry into impossible fight to win becos he knew they cudnt. So Marty Freeman garthered all his stregnth and clambered up to the sides of the building with ninjaness to outsmart all the combines.

Martin Freeman was really stealthy and made things good when not to be seen. It was going goodness but then combines said " send in more combines the freemans are heir!"

Henry Freeman and Martin Freeman knew it was now too late but they punched a combine anyway from behind to painful punish him for making life more difficult for them.

"NOOOOOO" the freemans said and the harts sank.

"You will paaay for this some daaaaay!!" The combine scrimed and then past away in rhyming fashion.

For some reason Marty Freeman felt sorry for the fallen combine for a little bit but then Henry Freeman showted and he remembered what has tobe done!

"Don't worry bro I'll save you!" Martin Freeman said and went back to the place where he left his brother and gassepd at the sight that lay before him.

"Oh noes what now bro?" said the freemans and they knowed for cerain that things was going to gate bad.

…To be continued?

What I consider to be the Half Life: Full Life Consequences Chronology -

* * *

1- Half Life: Full Life Consequences by squirrelking

2 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences 2: WhatHasToBeDone by squirrelking

3 - Half Life: A Hero Beginning by squirrelking

4 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences: Free Man by squirrelking

5 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences 3: A NewBeginning by Waterfelon

6 - Half Life: Full Life Consequences 4: TehSteaksRRaised by Waterfelon

* * *

Please send in your reviews in the usual way! Thanks!


End file.
